Jyrki Vanhanen II
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , Kittilä, Lapland, |marital = Married (only marriage, - ; years) |blood status = Pure-Blood |bap rank = "Noble" |Alias = * Jyr (nickname) * Jerky (nickname, derogatory) |Title = * * |Died = ; Heleena Vanhanen Building, Helsinki, Uusimaa, Finland (aged 25, in an attempted coup. He initiated a duel to the death with the sitting taika-presidentti, his own brother, though Kalevi was duelling to disable, the force of one of Jyrki's own rebounded curses threw him off the balcony onto the lower floors and a bench, snapping his neck and killing him instantly) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′1″ |hair = Brown |eyes = Icy blue |skin = Light |family = * Halldóra Vanhanen (née Óðinnsdóttir) (wife) † * Henrikki Vanhanen II (son) * Aet Vanhanen (née Liivamägi) (daughter) * Patrik Vanhanen (grandson) * Fredrik Vanhanen (grandson) * Soili Vanhanen (granddaughter) * Vertti Vanhanen (grandson) * Järvainea Vanhanen (granddaughter) * Jyrki Vanhanen III (son) * Saveria Vanhanen (née Jõhvikas) (daughter) * Tuomas Vanhanen (grandson) * Meelike Vanhanen (granddaughter) * Janika Vanhanen (granddaughter) * Henrikki Vanhanen (father) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (mother) † * Óðinn Leifursson (father-in-law) † * Ragnhildur Hákonsdóttir (mother-in-law) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (younger sister) † * Kalle Karppinen (brother-in-law) † * Armas Karppinen (nephew) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (niece-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (nephew) * George Weasley (nephew-in-law) * Silja Karppinen (niece) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (niece) * Rigel Hawthorn (nephew-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (nephew) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (niece-in-law) * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (older sister) † * Pankraz Hertz (brother-in-law) † * Bastian Hertz (nephew) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (niece-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (great niece) * Lars Hertz (great nephew) * Katinka Hertz (great niece) * Alasdair Hertz (great nephew) * Rainer Hertz (great nephew) * Thorsten Hertz (nephew) * Valeria Hertz (niece-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (great niece) † * Felix Rosier (great nephew-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great great nephew) * Beata Hertz (great niece) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (older brother) † * Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo) (brother-in-law) * Lari Vanhanen (younger brother) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (sister-in-law) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (niece) * Narciso Soranzo (nephew-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (nephew) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (niece-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (nephew) * Markku Vanhanen (paternal great-uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (paternal great-aunt, by marriage) † * Walden Macnair (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin) † * Jasper Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Oscar Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (paternal grandfather) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (paternal grandmother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (maternal family) * Takala Family (paternal family) |Animagus = |Wand = Aspen, 10½", Wyrm hartstring, varnished to look dark, with a painfully fussy white gold diamond and ruby inlaid handle. |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (Keeper) ** Durmstrang Duelling Club (member) * Finnish Ministry of Magic ** Department of Magical Creature Regulation ** Taikuri-Neuvoston * "Velho Puolustus Liiga" (leader, "Wizard Defence League", his own invented organisation) * Gellért Grindelwald * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Hertz Family (paternal family, Bastian's side) |job = * Employee of the Department of Magical Creature Regulation (formerly) * Member of the Taikuri-Neuvoston (Member of the Magicians Council) |hideg = - }} Jyrki "Jyr" Henrikki Nestori Lohikäärme Vanhanen II ( - ) Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Idolising Grindelwald Befriending the Supremacists and Strife Over Kalevi's Policies Final Years and Building a Following Politcal Career Gaining Popularity with Disgruntled Supremacists Making it Onto the Taikuri-Neuvoston Growing Visceral Hatred of Kalevi Planning the Coup Recruiting More Followers Marriage to Halldóra 1955 Coup and Death Post Mortem and Legacy Etymology Trivia References Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Weigand Family Category:Takala Family Category:Grindelwald Supporters Category:Velho Puolustus Liiga Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Keeper Category:Quidditch Players Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Pure blood Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:1955 Coup Participants Category:1955 Coup Casualties Category:Taikuri-Neuvoston Category:Politicians Category:Finnish Politicians Category:Descendant of Järvennainen